


Am I dying?

by shadowkey



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Comedy, Fem!Soul - Freeform, Gen, Gender or Sex Swap
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-19 09:22:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4741151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowkey/pseuds/shadowkey





	Am I dying?

"Mi spieghi perché tu sei tornata normale mentre io sono rimasto una donna?" Chiese Soul "Credo che il libro di Eibon fosse fallato dato che tutti e ripeto tutti tranne me sono tornati ad essere loro stessi" disse per poi toccarsi la pancia "E poi credo che mi abbia lasciato una maledizione, ogni mese da quando sono uscito mi sento come se volessimo uccidermi piantandomi dei coltelli nella pancia, perché a me , perché?" Disse disperata.  
"La devi smettere non è una maledizione per te e una cosa naturale, la hanno tutte le donne" le spiegò Maka "Non sai quanto avrei voglia di spaccarti la testa con un libro ma sei già distrutta e sarebbe poco appropriato" disse Maka stringendo il libro che aveva tra le mani "Perché non fai come tutte le ragazze e trasformi il dolore in rabbia e mi aiuti, ci sono delle anime da mietere e non posso farlo senza la mia falce" specifica la ragazza, le diede una tazza di caffè e una pastiglia "Questo ti farà sentire meglio e almeno sarai efficiente" disse la Meister.  
L'arma non protesta e prende la pastiglia "Che stregoneria è mai questa?" Disse sentendosi meglio.  
"Allora adesso possiamo andare o devi morire un altro po?" Chiese Maka.  
"Ok, Maka andiamo in missione ma prima devo mangiare mi è venuto improvvisamente un forte appetito" disse Soul correndo in cucina.


End file.
